


Quid Pro Quo

by SneezeRogers, starprxnce



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Kink, M/M, brief mention of lams and jeffmads, just basically a lot of Jamilton porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:24:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6827641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneezeRogers/pseuds/SneezeRogers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/starprxnce/pseuds/starprxnce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron Burr has no qualms about getting Alexander in trouble, but once again his intentions put Alexander in a place that does him more good than harm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quid Pro Quo

**Author's Note:**

> Em and I wrote this awhile ago but I never got around to posting it! So here it is!  
> We hope you enjoy reading the Jeff/Ham sin as much as we enjoyed writing is !

Palm clammy as he gripped John's wrist, Alexander checked around the corner before pulling the two of them into his dorm room; the door shutting quickly behind them. This had become a habit for the two of them-- slipping away after English to have their time alone before Aaron returned to the room. Keeping his roommate's schedule in mind, Alex didn't waste time undoing John's tie and top two buttons, exposing the freckled column of his neck.

Ducking his head a bit, the dark haired boy sucked a dark mark into the skin beneath John's chin, trailing his kisses back up to meet the boy's mouth with a soft hum. All the while, Alexander's hands roamed, taking in as much of the other as possible with the time they were given.

Sighing with content as tingling spread throughout the nerves in John's body, he wrapped his hands around the back of Alexander's neck and tangled his fingers in the boy's thick, dark hair. His pulse fluttered despite how meticulously they had planned out each time they would sneak out to another secret rendezvous in Alex's dorm. While he could always use his father's name and money to keep him here, if they were caught, Alexander's scholarship would be gone. "Are you sure Burr won't return while we...?" He asked breathily, always asking each time they snuck off just to make sure they were safe.

Humming idly under his breath, Aaron strode through the empty corridor towards his dorm. His books tucked carefully under his arm as he walked. His class had gotten out a little early, so they would have more time to prepare for an upcoming exam. Though he didn't necessarily need the extra space in his schedule, he did appreciate it. Maybe with Alexander gone he could call Theodosia back home- Opening up the door, his brows shot up at the scene laid out before him. "Well..." He kept the door ajar, his frame taking up any space left in for someone to see inside the room. "You didn't even bother to lock the door, Alexander. It's as if you were _hoping_ to get caught."

Alexander fisted his hands in the front of John's shirt, drawing him closer as they kissed. He pulled away only to nod breathily, flicking his dark brown eyes up to the other man's.

"His class won't be out for another--" Alexander was cut short by the door opening, a beam of light illuminating the two in their state of indecency. As soon as it shone on the two of them, it was gone, the space filled by the shadow of Aaron Burr.

Alexander sighed, not bothering to pull away from John, but giving his roommate a particularly cold glare. "Honestly Aaron, I think you're the last person who should be concerned with turning me in-- if your previous state with Theodosia on Tuesday was anything to judge by, at least," he said with a cocked brow.

Aaron's cheeks flushed with the rush of embarrassment at the mention of Theodosia for only a moment before composing himself, fixing a hard stare on his roommate and...John Laurens? He shouldn't feel surprised that he was involved, the freckled boy had always had the same spirit and values as Alex, it was no wonder they were drawn to each other. "My private affairs are none of your business, which is why I keep them outside of our dorm. Which is the least you could do." He quipped back through nearly clenched teeth. "And I at least have the common decency to wait until my classes are over. Are you really that out of hand with your hormones that you need to skip classes for a romp in the sheets?" He smirked, his tone sharp like a knife.

Alexander rolled his eyes, stepping back from John so that he could cross his arms. "Oh come _on_! If you would have given us another five minutes we might have actually gotten to the sheets! Look; whatever, I'll make sure this doesn't become an issue, just don't go and snitch on me, alright? You know I can't have that and keep my scholarship," Alex pleaded, his tone a bit more serious now that Aaron's had gotten almost lethal.

Aaron raised an eyebrow questioningly, gazing at Alexander as if he were playing some sort of joke on him. "I won't tell Thomas anything just yet, but I can't let you go on breaking rules forever." He sighed with a resigned roll of his eyes, "Just don't let it happen again, if not for your sake, then for John's." He glanced at Laurens, see the boy stiffen and set his jaw as if he were ready to go off in a rant at any moment. "Thomas wouldn't consult with you before going to your father, if he found out about this."

John's face paled and he felt his skin crawl despite how hard he was trying to remain calm. "Alexander, I-I have to go. I'll talk to you later...okay?" He said, reaching out and squeezing the other boy's hand before hurriedly leaving, awkwardly shuffling around Burr.

Alexander held Aaron's gaze sternly for a long moment, not knowing what to say, until John broke the tension, squeezing Alex's hand and bringing him back to reality before leaving.

"Fine. I'm sorry, just... For John's sake if nothing else, don't tell Thomas," Alex asked, the request more of a demand than anything as he took a step towards the dark skinned boy.

Scrutinizing the shorter boy under his gaze for a long, tension filled moment, Aaron huffed, "Alright. I won't tell Thomas...this time. I won't make any promises for if this happens again, Alexander." He said, almost replacing the 'if' with a 'when'. His roommate's habits wouldn't stay secret for long before he was caught again, most likely by him. And when that moment comes, he wouldn't feel sorry. Taking a step back, he  gave Alex another cold stare, "I'm going to the library, I'll see you later." He mumbled, turning and striding down the hall confidently, leaving the door to their room open for Alexander to close _and lock_ himself.

Alexander rolled his eyes, turning to properly set down his things on his bed as Aaron continued to talk. His side of the room, a stark comparison to Aaron's, was mostly disheveled, and smelled strongly of coffee grounds and old books. On the other hand, Aaron made sure to keep his bed made and tended a small fern by the window for god knows what reason. Alex sat on his bed, brushing off a few papers in the process as he let out a huff of breath.

Halfway to the library, Aaron was still thinking of all the things that would happen if he did tell Jefferson about Alexander's rule breaking. Alexander would be severely punished, John's father would be furious, Thomas would respect him considering how much he hates Hamilton.

He stopped short, eyes widening and hands tightening around his books. Jefferson would...respect him. Not only would he gain the approval of the headboy, but he would have access to the boy's social circle. Connections, opportunities...

A smirk curled on his lips and he turned around, nearly running in his efforts to get to Jefferson. Aaron was tired of seeing Alexander get ahead of him while disregarding the rules and having no morals for decent behavior. Alex didn't deserve Aaron's promise to his lips sealed, he should have been more careful. This was what Aaron had been waiting for it. His shot at open doors, and he wasn't going to let it slip from his grasp.

Thomas pinched the bridge of his nose, brushing a stray chunk of curls from his face before leaning down to the sniffling fifteen year old. "Look-- really, I'm sorry; I don't want you to get written up either, but I don't make the rules, okay? Just... Go cry somewhere else for a little-- please?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at the kid and nodding towards the door before ushering him out.

As the door opened, Thomas furrowed his brow, catching a glimpse of someone he didn't expect to see any time soon. "Aaron? Why are you here?" He asked, doubting that /Burr/ of all people had gotten himself into trouble.

Aaron was taken back for a moment as a crying boy quickly moved past him, his chest felt too heavy for a moment. He'd never been in trouble before or known anyone who'd been reprimanded by Thomas but obviously the rumors were true, he was strict. At least strict enough to reduce a boy to tears. "I'm sorry if I interrupted something. But, um, it's my roommate--Alexander Hamilton." He spoke, walking in and closing the door behind him. He let the name hang in the air for a moment to gain Thomas' attention.

"I walked in on him and John Laurens engaging in something...not very appropriate in _our_ dorm room." He finished, clasping his hands behind his back and standing a bit taller to appear more confident than he really was in front of the headboy.

Thomas shook his head, walking back to what he had been doing before the younger boy was dragged in. He let out a breath as Aaron shut the door, his presence somehow already irritating Thomas.

"It's alright-- I was done there. But Alex? What about him?" He asked, his interest suddenly peaking at the name. Alexander Hamilton, without fail, ran against him every single time they elected head boy, and got the popular vote in most cases, but not the administration's approval.

With Aaron's words, Jefferson froze, stopping everything that he was doing. "He _what_?" The curly haired boy asked incredulously, leaning forwards in disbelief.

This was good. This was so /so/ good. Thomas had to hold it in himself not to hug the man in front of him for the news he was being told-- but that would give too much away; and that's not how he was. With a curt nod, Thomas refocused himself and went back to what he was doing. "Thank you Eric; I appreciate your honesty despite the situation," he said almost flatly. "I'll make sure Hamilton sees me before the end of today," he finished his sentence with a toothy grin, glancing up at the man in the doorway.

Thomas' grin made a shiver run up the column of Aaron's spine. Nodding his head, he moved to grab the door handle, pausing for a moment at the incorrect name. "Actually, it's Aaron. Aaron Burr, sir." He corrected hesitantly, "Alex is in our dorm right now, if you wanted to find him." He added, slipping out the door and moving down the hall.

A twinge of guilt ate at his insides for a moment and he quickly pushed it down, he needed to chase what he wanted. And this may be his only opportunity for awhile. It was all for the better, anyways.

Thomas waved off his mistake, nodding. "Right-- right, Aaron, sorry. I'll have someone get him right now, then," he said with a nod, picking up his phone and shooting a quick text.

Alexander had nearly fallen asleep studying when a knock on the door rang out, making his brow furrow. He was fairly sure it was unlocked, but he slid off the bed anyways. When he opened the door, he was met with a slightly shorter girl, her mocha skin dotted with freckles and her hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"Alex, right? Thomas wants to see you," she said, snapping her gum.

Alexander's face paled at her words, but he manage to keep his cool. "Alright, I-- thanks," he said with a slight nod. Walking to the room at the end of the hall seemed to take forever as he ran through the excuses he could make for his actions. Finally, he was inches away from Thomas's mahogany dorm door, his heart pounding. He knocked once before pushing the door open, looking inside. "You wanted to see me, Jefferson?" He asked, his tone already standoffish.

Thomas was keeping his composure well for someone who was on the edge of grinning and doing a smug dance right in Alex's face. He'd sent Sally to fetch the boy not long ago and now all that was left was waiting. He could take this straight to the headmaster, if he wished. Though why not bask in the light of Hamilton's mistake and his own power?

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock, followed by the opening of the door. Glancing up, his eyes landed on the shorter boy, who looked as if he'd rather be anywhere but in a room alone with Thomas. "Hello, Alex. Great to see you! Really-- this is great." He grinned, his smug face framed by a charming mess of dark curls.

"I'm sure Sally told you why I asked for you. No? Oh, well let me tell you then!" He snickered lightly, standing up to his full height.

His tone grew dark for a moment and he looked down at Alex, "Burr came to see me not long ago."

Alexander gave him a polite smile, completely insincere as he shut the door behind him, stepping into the room. "I'm afraid I can't say the same," he muttered, standing his ground.

As Thomas crossed the room, Alex's eyes followed his frame, the deep purple blazer swishing against itself with every step he took. The curly haired man was looming above Alexander when he finally stopped, his voice sinister as he confirmed his suspicions.

All Alex could do was swallow, giving a nod of acknowledgement. "Did he? Didn't think he was the type to just pay visits-- especially to you," he said, most definitely degrading lot.

Thomas hummed in irritation, his head beginning to ache just from standing so close to Alex. But the annoying boy didn't diminish the smugness coursing through him. "Hm-- you see, he was eager to come to me. He had some _very_ interesting information about you." He spoke down to Alex almost as if he were having a conversation with a child. His lips pulled back in a large, bright grin.

"The little birdy Burr told me that you and that small freckled kid have grown close. Yes?" He asked, narrowing his eyes and bending a little to stare coldly at Alex.

Alexander frowned in aggravation at the tone of Thomas's voice. Straightening up a bit, he crossed his arms. "John-- I'm assuming that who you mean-- and I have _always_ been close, Jefferson. You know that." He said  stubbornly, raising an eyebrow as he looked up at the taller man.

Thomas furrowed his eyebrows, eyes still narrowed dangerously. "Yes, and John Adams and I are close as well but we don't fuck in my dorm room." He hissed coldly through a set of pearly white clenched teeth. He took a step closer, the space between them becoming uncomfortably close. "You know-- I could have your scholarship revoked for this, Alex." He tsked and shook his head, his dark curls bouncing for a moment before laying perfectly over his shoulders.

Alex stayed put, his tough facade holding for now. "You wouldn't," he said lowly, giving Thomas a look as if to test the waters.

"Will John have any repercussions?" He asked after a tense moment, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Mm, I would." Thomas replied, the corner of his lip tilting up into a tight, smug smirk. "I've been headboy for awhile now, and you're not the first kid who's come in here cause he couldn't keep his pants on." He gave a small snort and chuckled, eyes taking in ever nervous tell that Alexander's body was showing.

"Depends." He sighed, voice drawing out as he looked the shorter boy up and down.

Letting out a breath, Alexander glanced at the door before allowing his tough façade to leave. He wouldn't let this hurt john-- not if he could help it.

"Thomas, come _on_. Really; I mean, fine take my scholarship for all I care, but don't take this out on him." He chewed his lip, his hands instinctively moving to wrong nervously. "Depends on what? Anything-- detention, I'll... I'll do your homework or something, I don't care; you name it," Alex pleaded, stepping towards Thomas as his guard was let down even further.

Thomas bristled at how close Alexander was coming towards him. The proximity was closer than they had ever gotten before, and it made an idea pop into Thomas' head. He lifted his hand up and put it against the door next to Alexander's head-- trapping him there, leaning downward so their faces were inches apart. "Anything? Freckles must mean a lot to you, hm?" He drawled, flashing an almost predatory grin.

Alexander jolted a bit in shock, his head hitting the door with a soft thud as he found himself cornered. Opening his mouth to speak, he averted his eyes, nodding. He couldn't keep the contact, Thomas' state was too intense.

"Yeah-- he does," Alex managed, swallowing as he turned his chin a bit to the side to avoid Jefferson's harsh stare.

Thomas tilted his chin outward-- only further showing off the smug, wanton expression adorning his face. Lifting his other hand, he brought it under Alex's chin, forcing the shorter boy to look directly at him. "Tell me-- Would you _really_ do anything to protect him, even more so than yourself?" He hummed, voice still holding that harsh tone but lifting into something almost sultry.

After this, he could always go and tell the headmaster about Alex's actions. But why not have a little fun while he could?

Alexander set his jaw as he was forced to look back at Jefferson, his eyes meeting the taller man's in a challenging gaze.

"It's called caring about someone-- a subject you obviously aren't educated in," he spat back at Thomas. "So to answer your question; yes-- I would."

The smirk on Thomas' face shifted into a small scowl, his dark eyes narrowing into thin slits down at Alexander. "I'd watch your tone, Alexander." He drew out the other boy's name in a hiss, his voice almost deadly enough to make someone's skin crawl. "I mean-- I think we both know who holds the upper hand here." He spat back, stepping closer so his body was nearly pressed flush against Alexander's.

"That John is cute though, I wonder how someone like you is able to keep his interest." He said, tsking under his breath. "Maybe it's that mouth of yours. Tell me-- is it good for something other than never shutting up?"

Alexander let out a breathy laugh, allowing his head to fall back against the door. "Watch your tone Alexander," he said softly, his voice a southern accent mocking Thomas's own.   He went to say something but stopped, glaring at the taller man upon hearing his words.

"Don't talk about John-- alright? Fine, I don't care what you want _me_ to do; but you don't bring John into this," he said, his tone suddenly harsh as he visibly bristled.

At the mocking of his accent, he tensed and sneered down at the boy, ready to go off when Alexander continued on speaking. "Alright-- I won't bring John into this. Though it is fun seeing you get so heated." He snorted and let his hand move from Alexander chin to the space at the other side of his head, trapping him against the wall.

"I think it's pretty obvious what I want you to do though. Or have you grown that dull?" He quipped, trying to ease his accent so Alexander wouldn't have any ammo to use against him.

Alexander nodded, pulling his face out of Thomas's hold as soon as he was able to. "I'm not dumb-- I know what you want. I just find it ironic that you want this to cover for what I did earlier. Isn't that a little counter-intuitive, Jefferson?" He asked, allowing his thigh to shift forwards, brushing against the crotch of the taller man's pants.

Thomas covered up the surprised inhale that nearly shook through his chest. "I suppose-- but it's also the most humiliating form of punishment for you, right?" He asked facetiously, rolling his eyes and shifting his hips to press against Alexander's thigh, already feeling himself growing half hard.

"You suck me off, I not only get to get off but I'm also seeing the oh-so-wonderful Alexander Hamilton on his knees." He snickered, moving his hand to curl into the hair at the base of Alex's neck.

Alex shrugged, seeing where Jefferson was coming from. "If you say so. I'll take the compliment, by the way," he said with a growing smirk as he slid down to kneel in front of the taller man, his hands  almost shakily moving to creep up his thighs.

Refusing to look up at the man above him, Alex fumbled a bit with the clasps on Thomas's pants. Finally, he  got them undone, pushing the fabric aside with a quiet exhale of breath.

Only because he had to, Alexander looked up at the taller man, brushing some of his stray hairs out of his face. No matter who this was, he wanted to make sure Thomas was still consenting, and that he still wanted /this/ as his form of punishment.

Thomas clicked the lock in place as Alex slid down onto his knees, making the taller boy /really/ have to look down just to meet his eyes. Dark brown met azure blue and Thomas smirked once again, pushing back curls behind his ear when they fell into his line of vision.

"Little nervous, hm?" He nodded at Alex's shaky hands, almost making a comment about how John must be the dominant one then but biting his tongue. He admitted that he could be a bit...out of hand, but Alex had requested he not bring up Freckles again, so he might as well zip up and actually enjoy the 'show'.

"'M not nervous," Alex shot back almost instinctively, furrowing his brow slightly as he held eye contact for a moment longer. Looking back down, he tugged the elastic of Thomas's boxers down, pulling his half hard length free with one hand as he kept his balance against the taller man's thigh with the other.

Alexander shrugged, thumbing over the tip of Thomas's cock. "Not too bad, actually," he said, admittedly impressed by his size. With only a moment's hesitation, Alex leaned in to gently drag his tongue along the shaft of his half hard member, stopping at the head to wrap his lips around the sensitive skin.

Thomas let out a sigh, against all the nerves bundled up in his system telling him to keep a stoic face. Not to let Alexander know he was enjoying this already. He used one hand against the door to keep his balance, while he threaded his fingers on the other hand through Alexander's thick, dark hair. "Do you usually make commentary when going down on someone or should I be flattered?"

Chuckling, he snagged his lower lip on his teeth, biting down tenderly as his cock harder just from the tentative ministrations to the sensitive head. He hated to admit it, but it was obvious Alexander knew what to do with that mouth of his and he was enjoying it so far.

Alexander simply hummed in response, as his mouth was a bit busy at the time. Feeling the possessive hand in his hair gave the dark eyed boy an unexpected sense of need, driving him forwards with his ministrations.

Alex continued to move his head until he found a rhythm, allowing his tongue to do the work as he simply bobbed his head.

Forgetting who exactly he was working with, Alexander let a soft moan slip from his throat as his free hand moved to palm the crotch of his own pants.  He turned a deep red, flicking his eyes up to Jefferson and hoping the noise had gone unnoticed as he continued to bob his head.

After a minute or two of the pleasure running through Thomas' heated veins, he had to lean forward to press his forehead against the door for some form of tension relief. His breaths were coming out a tad bit harder than he wanted them to now.

His body felt like it was being consumed with heat as well as the tingling thrill of lust. Letting out a muffled groan, he began to move his hips in tune with the rhythm Alexander had set.

At the moan that came from the boy below him, his gaze shot down to meet Alex's. The sound ran through his mind on repeat for a moment and he shivered, fingers gripping harder into Alexander's hair.

Alexander held Thomas's gaze as he ceased to move his head, allowing the taller man to take control of his movements with either his hand or his hips. Having stopped his rhythm, Alex could pay more attention to his own arousal building up as the heady taste of pre-come dominated his senses.

Seeing the positive reaction from Thomas, Alexander let out another soft moan, making sure not to overstep the unstated boundaries of the affair.

Thomas let out a sound akin to a growl as another tender moan reached his ears. Still holding Alexander's gaze, he used the leverage of his hand intertwined in the dark locks of the smaller boy's hair to thrust his hips forward.

The smooth rhythm made his skin burn, sweat forming on his brow as his muscles tensed to control his movements. "Fuck..." He sighed, lips falling open to take in a few deep breaths. He wasn't often vocal when it came to stuff like this, but it felt too good not to give Alexander some sort of boost to his ego.

Alex kept his head still as Thomas set his own unforgiving pace, making his eyes water a bit with his particularly rough movements.

The brunette let out something that could have been a whimper if his voice wasn't wrecked from the abuse his throat was taking at the new sensation, hating himself for wanting more.

Out of nowhere, the taller man drew back, leaving Alexander with his mouth agape, staring up at him. He looked completely used; cheeks flushed, lips pink and shiny, and eyes glassy as he watched Thomas to see what he would do.

Panting softly, he pulled back and looked down at the far from innocent expression Alexander was sporting. He furrowed his brows and bit back a groan, his cock aching just from the sight that was greeting his eyes at the moment. "Stand up." He said, his tone lacking the cruelty it held before, replaced now with a lustful dominance.

Once the shorter boy was standing, albeit with slightly shaking legs, Thomas pressed him up against the door and leaned forward. He kept his lips an inch or two from Alex's, letting him make the final move forward-- if he wished to, as his hands worked open Alexander's trousers, pushing them and his boxers down to take hold of his own hard cock.

Not saying anything, just gazing into Alexander's eyes, he took his length in his hand, pressing his thumb against the slit at the top and smearing the pre-come he found there over head.

Alexander stood a bit shakily, finding himself immediately pushed backwards. His face was mere inches from Thomas's, deciding to give in and rest his forehead against the taller man's, their lips barely brushing.

With his breath coming in shallow pants, Alexander watched as Thomas took his length in hand, thumbing over the already glistening head.

" _Please_ ," Alexander breathed, his dark eyes flicking up to meet Thomas's.

Shock rang through the lust hazing Thomas' mind for a few seconds as Alexander's pleading tone seeped through his mind. It made a heat grow in the pit of his stomach and go straight to his cock, making it ache even more.

"God..." He sighed, not wasting a second before pressing his lips against Alexander's in a hard, needy kiss. Lips parting after a few seconds and bringing his teeth down to nip at the boy's lower lip.

Meanwhile, his hand continued moving along Alex's length in long, languid strokes. He groaned into the kiss as he took both of the lengths in his hand, stroking them together and creating a friction that made Thomas' body feel like it was being shocked.

Alexander pressed back into the kiss with an equal force, his arms moving to circle Thomas's neck to hold the two close. He let out a small noise as the two kissed, opening his mouth to deepen the embrace.

Breaking apart for a gasp of air, Alexander rested his forehead in the crook of Thomas's neck, his eyes hooded with lust. "Jesus _Christ_ , Thomas," he exhaled, rolling his hips forwards.

Thomas moaned quietly, his hips thrusting weakly while his hand moved faster along both of their lengths; the tight coil of heat in the pit of his stomach growing thinner with every passing second.

Bending down, his lips grazed the shell of Alexander's ear, his panting breath ghosting over it. "Not too loud," He warned, smirking as his voice deepened and he tested the limits of their arrangement with the whisper of two words, "baby boy."

Alexander gasped at the term of affection, his back arching so that he could press against Thomas more.

"Fuck me," he breathed, the words coming out of his mouth before he realized what he had said. Waiting for a response from the taller man, he mouthed at the skin above his shirt collar, making sure not to leave any marks.

Thomas stopped his movements, letting his hand fall to rest at Alexander's hip. His cock throbbed with pure need and those two words rushed through him-- carrying with them the feeling of an almost possessive hunger. Pulling back,  he gazed down at Alexander with half-lidded eyes, "Take off your clothes and sit on the edge of my desk, baby boy." He instructed, his voice thick with want.

Watching Alexander do as he was told, he stripped himself of his purple blazer and white button up. He walked up to stand in front of Alexander again once he was situated and bent down to kiss along his collarbone, pulling open one of the desk drawers and finding a bottle of lube in the process.

Alexander nodded quickly, shedding his clothes as he walked over to sit on the heavy wood desk, pushing the papers sprawled across it's surface out of the way as he waited for Thomas.

Once the taller man had met him back behind his desk, they wasted no time getting back to what they were doing, Thomas's mouth flying to kiss down the expanse of Alexander's neck.

The dark eyed boy looked down as he heard Thomas opening a drawer, and gasped as he saw what he had pulled out. "You _sure_ that you don't take Adam's back and fuck him in here too, Jefferson?" He asked, a blatant blow at the taller man.

Upon seeing his evident frown, Alexander purse his lips. "No... Not Adams-- oh my god, you and Madison are fucking!" He exclaimed, his tone teasing with a hint of accusation in case it _was_ true.

Thomas nearly choked on his next breath at the accusation, pulling away from Alexander's neck to stare at him with wide eyes. Despite his best efforts to look unfazed by it, a faint flush was creeping up Thomas' neck and spreading across his cheeks. "What makes you say that? Madison is obviously straight, w-we never..." He trailed off after his telltale fumble, huffing in obvious irritation.

Uncapping the bottle and pouring a generous amount over his fingers, he moved his hand to Alexander's entrance and teased his finger against the tight muscle. "Why, Jealous? Are you afraid that after this you'll want _more_?" He asked, a bad attempt at trying to recover from giving Alexander the upper hand.

Alexander grinned, letting out a laugh as he realized he was right. "Oh my god, this is fucking _great_ ," he sighed, shaking his head.

With Thomas's obvious attempt at recovery, Alex raised an eyebrow, a smug expression on his face. " _I'll_ be the one coming back for more, huh? Says the guy who was practically fucking my mouth about ten minutes ago," he said with an eye roll. "I guess you'll just have to find more reasons to call me in, then," he said with a shrug, casually parting his legs so that Thomas could have more access to his entrance.

Thomas huffed again, pressing a finger into Alexander's tight entrance, working him open slowly and gently. "Oh, yes, cause moaning 'fuck me' like a porn star wasn't obvious that'd you'd want more." He teased, smirking smugly as he leaned forward again to press his lips along the base of Alexander's neck.

"With you, it wouldn't be very hard to find reasons to call you in here." Thomas mumbled against Alexander's hot skin, sucking a mark right on his collarbone just to get on the boy's nerves.

Alexander's hand moved to curl around the back of Thomas's neck as he moved to kiss his neck, letting out a chuckle. "Moaning 'fuck me' like a pornstar _got me_ more," he murmured, a smug grin on his face.

The brunette tried to relax as Thomas opened him, leaning back on his elbow against the desk. "Didn't know you'd call me baby boy though-- that was actually surprising. Although, I can't tell if it's endearing or demeaning."

Thomas peppered Alexander's skin with kisses, sucking little bruises along his skin as he worked him open with his fingers. He pressed a second finger in after another minute, scissoring them out to stretch him enough so there wouldn't be too much pain when he fucked the brunette.

Laughing, he glanced up to meet Alexander's gaze. "It was just meant to see if you'd like it or try to slap me, honestly. I wasn't expecting the reaction I got either." He snickered, sitting up so he could be level with Alex, a grin curving upon his lips. "It was _quite_ the reaction. It's not like you have a daddy kink or anything like that, right?" His tone was teasing but also on the edge of genuinely curious.

Thomas quirked an eyebrow at Alexander, not believing it for a moment. "Mm, really?" He asked, pressing his lips against the brunette's in a soft kiss. He trailed his lips from Alexander's to his ear, nipping at the lobe as he whispered. "You _really_ haven't considered being fucked by daddy? Or being Daddy's good baby boy?" He drawled out, his accent thick with lust as his voice grew deeper.

Scissoring his fingers again, he brought his free hand to Alex's hip, holding him steady as he pressed in another finger. The tight heat around his fingers brought a small moan from his lips and he sucked a mark right behind Alexander's ear.

Alexander refuses to let it phase him, letting out a slight hum in consideration. "Mmm, not really." He offered, glancing back up at Thomas.

Pursing his lips, Alexander turned his head a bit so that he could see the taller man. "Why do I feel like you're enjoying this way more than you should be?"

Thomas tsked, rolling his eyes again. "I'm enjoying it just the right amount, thank you. Aren't you not supposed to be enjoying it at all? I figured you'd be in a hurry to get it over with and leave." He tested, raising an eyebrow at Alexander.

Curling his fingers up, he pressed hard into Alexander's prostate, moving his fingers in small motions to stimulate it. Pulling his fingers out after a moment, he grabbed the bottle of lube again and poured some in his hand, rubbing the warming gel over his cock, putting any excess over Alexander's entrance for extra precaution.

He looked at Alexander to make sure he had his full consent before going any further, his length pressed against his tight entrance.

Alexander shrugged, "who said I can't take advantage of the situation--" the brunette was cut short by a startling moan that tumbled from his mouth, his body arching into Thomas's touch.

Looking up at the taller man from where he sat, leaned back on the large desk so that he rested on his elbows, Alexander's teeth sank into his lower lip. He felt the gentle pressure at his entrance, trying to relax as much as possible before Thomas pressed into him.

After waiting only a brief moment, Alexander felt himself be filled, drawing out a gentle gasp. He gripped the table a bit harder as he adjusted to the new intrusion, but soon became accustomed to the size.

Thomas gripped at Alexander's hips as he pushed forward, pressing his cock in slowly so he wouldn't hurt the smaller boy.  A small moan escaped past his lips, his eyebrows furrowing as burning heat surrounded him.

After a few slow, agonizing seconds, Thomas felt his full length push into Alexander. Biting at his lower lip, he pulled his hips back halfway and snapped them back in a shallow thrust. "Fuck-" He hissed, stray curls falling into his face and blocking parts of his vision.

Alexander kept his eyes up on Thomas as he slowly bottomed out inside of him, the size of  his cock feeling infinitely larger inside of him. The brunette kept his lip held harshly beneath his front teeth, the intensity making him want to moan louder than he could safely do in the current situation.

Upon Thomas snapping his hips forwards, Alexander gasped; his elbow sliding out from beneath him against a paper on the desk and making him sit up a bit more, scooting forwards in the process.

As he adjusted so that he wouldn't slip again, Alexander looked down at the paper that had made him slip, letting out a breathy laugh. "Your debate drafts sucked anyways," he commented before clasping his ankles around the small of Thomas's back.

Thomas scoffed, his breathing heavy and uneven as he worked more on keeping his thrusts in a steady rhythm than coming up with a witty remark to shoot back at Alexander. He bit his lower lip to muffle a groan as Alexander's heels dug into his back-- making his back arch and his hips shift his cock up into Alex's prostate for a moment.

"Yes, cause now is a perfect time to-" He paused and thrust purposefully into his prostate again. "-analyze my work." Fingers dug hard enough to leave bruises into Alexander's hips, his pace moved from gentle to rough-- every movement having some sort of purpose to make Alexander come undone.

Alexander let out a stammered moan as Thomas pressed directly into his prostate, the sensation making him see stars. Gripping the desk harder, he rolled his hips upwards in time with the taller man's thrusts, craving that same feeling.

"You-- _ah_ \-- you don't consider your counterpoint enough in your introduction and it makes you sound ignorant," he managed, his speech interrupted by a moan.

Thomas groaned through clenched teeth, a glare and scowl now fixing themselves upon his features. "At least, my speeches are concise--" A moan tumbled from his lips and he lent forward to press his lips against the hollow of Alexander's neck; to shush anymore noises that may come from him.

"And I don't go on and on like some pompous ass." He spoke, pressing dark hickies and bites along Alexander's tan skin. One of his hands moved from Alex's hips to his hair, gripping the long strands in his fingers and pulling  to elicit more reactions from Alexander.

Alexander let out a challenging laugh, his mouth falling open as Thomas's lips were on his skin.

"At least you only finish early in your debates," he taunted, his chin jutting out as his head was pulled back, sending a wave of pleasure through him. 

Alexander's hands moved to cling onto the taller man's shoulders, nails digging in with each unforgiving thrust.

"Pompous isn't an adjective I'd expect you to use for my ass in this situation," Alex managed before being hit by another wave of pleasure, his climax nearing.

Thomas snorted despite himself, trailing his lips up to Alexander's and kissing him roughly to shut him up if only for a few seconds.

The hand left on Alex's hip moved to his cock, wrapping around the base and stroking in time with his strokes; his thumb rubbing the dripping precome along his length.

Heat pooled into his abdomen and he felt himself nearing his own climax, his thrusts picking up and angling right into Alexander's prostate. "Do you ever stop talking? Or does talking about our debates just _really_ do it for you?" He asked breathlessly.

Alexander had opened his mouth to say something just as Thomas's lips crashed against his own, shutting him up for the time being.

The brunette exhaled as they parted, the hand on his cock drawing out a high moan from him. Nearing his climax, his abdomen tensed and Alexander arched into Thomas's touch. "As much as I hate to admit it-- hate sex is a definite turn on for me," he said between moans.

The tanned boy clung to Thomas's frame tightly as he bit his lip, each thrust into his prostate bringing him closer to his climax.

" _Fuck_ , Thomas," he moaned, albeit louder than he should have. Moments later, Alexander was shuddering, coming with a gasp between the two of them.

Thomas laughed, nodding his head in agreement with Alexander. "Hate sex is pretty fun." He mumbled, a shiver running down his spine as Alex tightened around his cock. His thrusts turned shallow and he drew in a sharp breath; sitting right on the edge of orgasm.

Feeling Alexander tense and cling to him as he came, he was able to give a few more hard thrusts to help Alex ride out his climax before he pushed in and felt the hot tension in him snap.

"Alexander," He groaned, breathing heavily, his body trembling with the release. Thomas could do nothing but stand there, holding onto Alexander and gasping for breath as his body buzzed with adrenaline.

Alexander's heart thudded in his chest as he rode out his climax, breathing heavy still.

Thomas's climax came soon after his own, the hot release spilling inside him as he felt the taller man's cock tense. Alexander ran a hand down his toned chest as  he came back down from his climax, the embrace borderline affectionate.

Slowly, he let go of Thomas's shoulders, using his hands once again to prop himself up on the desk as he looked up at the mocha skinned man above him. 

"So am I clear? Nothing will come from what Aaron told you?" He asked after a moment, raising his eyebrow.

Thomas took his hands off of Alexander, wrinkling his nose at the mess coating his fingers. After a moment, he pulled away completely, muffling a small gasp at the sudden loss of heat and contact.

Reaching behind Alexander, he grabbed a handful of tissues from a box on his desk, throwing some Alexander's way before cleaning his own hands.

"Yes, yes nothing will come of it. Consider it gone. And your freckled friend is safe too, don't worry." He responded with a roll of his eyes, pulling his pants--which had been hanging low on his hips-- up and buttoning them closed.

As Thomas pulled out, a small bit of his release dribbled down his inner thigh, earning a nose-scrunch from Alexander. He grabbed the tissues that were tossed his way, wiping up the mess before tossing them into the small garbage can by Thomas's desk and sliding off of it.

With curt nod, Alexander slipped his shirt back on, feeling extremely bare in front of Thomas all of a sudden. "Good."

After pulling the rest of his clothes on, Alexander paused, turning to Thomas. "There's a debate coming up next month; I'd be up for.. _practicing_ for it if you are?" He offered with a small shrug, the hickies on his neck painfully evident. A smirk slowly curled on Thomas' lips, his eyes shining with the intentions that Alex's words held. "I hate to admit it--" He chuckled, shaking his head, "--but that sounds like a _splendid_ idea, my dear, Alexander."


End file.
